Swellamionett
by iLuvJohnny
Summary: Hermione Granger is caught in Diagon Alley by none other than Bellatrix Lestrange. Bellatrix tries to apparate to Malfoy Manor, but ends up on Fleet Street. Pairings: Bellamione, Nellietrix, Swellatrix, Nellimione, Sweenett, Sweenemione. Swellamionett.


_**Hey guys! Me and Breannahello liked role-playing so much, we decided to do it again! **_

_**Hermione Granger:: iLuvJohnny**_

_**Bellatrix Lestrange:: Breannahello**_

_**Nellie Lovett:: Breannahello**_

_**Sweeney Todd:: iLuvJohnny**_

_**OOH! Challenges! Enjoy!**_

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Hermione Granger smiled as she walked into Diagon Alley. Witches and wizards bustled all around her, children, obviously soon-to-be first years at Hogwarts, dragged their parents from store to store, and she could almost smell the magic in the air.

Mione loved Diagon Alley. It held some of her very first memories of being a witch, and she visited as often as possible. Her brown eyes glittered as she walked into the crowd, not knowing where to go first.

She made her way to the sidewalk and just started walking, admiring the shops she passed. Her fingertips lightly trailed over the cobblestones as she walked. Even though it was very noisy, Diagon Alley was actually quite peaceful. At least, it was for Mione.

Suddenly, she was yanked into a dark-looking alley, a hand was clapped over her mouth, and another hand wrapped around her throat. A figure had her pinned to the wall. The mysterious person pressed their body against Mione's, keeping her in place as a silencing charm was cast around them.

The hand that had cast the spell returned to her throat, but the hand covering her mouth moved away. She wouldn't even bother to scream. She knew it would just be a waste of time and energy.

"Well, hello, Mudbaby!" a sickeningly familiar voice exclaimed.

"Bellatrix Lestrange," Mione breathed, visibly shaking with fear.

"Aren't you glad to see me Muddy?" Bellatrix asked in a condescendingly mocking tone.

"What do you want?" she whispered, her heart racing.

"What do I want?" Bellatrix tapped her chin, as if in deep thought.

"I'll tell you what, Muddy…" Bella said in her usual childish voice. "Why don't I show you what I want? Talking wastes so much time."

And with that, she traced a slim finger along the Gryffindor's arm, loving how the girl shivered under her touch.

Despite herself, Mione found herself becoming aroused at the older witch's close proximity and husky tone.

Bella noticed that Hermione was becoming more and more uncomfortable. She couldn't hold back her cackle as she watched the girl squirm under her. She slowly brought her hand to the small girl's cheek.

Mione could see the darkness in her eyes. She was trying not to show her fear. That was the worst thing she could do. Bellatrix moved closer to her and started kissing her neck, surprisingly gently for Bellatrix Lestrange. She licked up her jaw to her cheek and left a small bite at the end of her path.

When she felt the witch nip her skin, Mione let out an involuntary moan. She felt Bellatrix's lips curl into a smile against her throat.

"Someone's getting a little overexcited," she stated simply as she cast a quick disillusionment spell around them and began pulling up the hem of Mione's robes.

After Bella put the spell around them, she turned back around to face her prey. "What shall we do now, my ickle baby Muddykins?"

She wasted no time in pinning the girl back against the dirty bricks. She brushed her lips lightly over Hermione's before crashing onto them with great force. She forced her tongue into her mouth. She could tell that Hermione was reluctant at first, but she soon opened her mouth, allowing Bella full access. She could hear her trying desperately to hold back her moans, and it just turned her on even more.

Mione felt Bellatrix's tongue penetrate her mouth, and her deceitful body responded. She ground her hips against the older witch's, earning a light gasp from the Death Eater. She smiled in triumph and began kissing Bellatrix back, greeting her tongue with her own.

By this time, her thighs were slick with her arousal and she was beginning to lose sense of what was right and what was wrong.

Bella started grinding her hips in time with the smaller witch, creating a delicious friction, even with their robes in the way. She couldn't help but touch the girl. She brought her hands down on her breasts and began squeezing them, loving the moans coming from the mouth underneath her own. She couldn't keep a quiet groan from escaping her lips.

When Mione felt the woman's mature hands on her breasts, she let out a squeal and bucked her hips. She instinctively wrapped her arms around her neck, pulling her closer. She felt Bellatrix tweak one of her stiff nipples through her robes and let go of her lips, throwing her head back against the wall.

Goosebumps popped up on her skin as her robes slid off her shoulders, leaving her in nothing but her bra and panties.

Bellatrix took a step back to look at the girl. She subconsciously licked her lips as her eyes fell onto her breasts. She wasted no time pulling Hermione's bra over her breasts, letting them drop into view. She barely noticed the girl's slight blush before she moved in, closing her teeth around a rosy bud.

Hermione yelped in pain when Bella drew blood. Bella was thoroughly enjoying the taste of the girl's muddy blood. She slowly lowered her hand to the Gryffindor's lower regions. She felt her freeze as she fiddled with the hem of her panties.

Mione lost both her hands in Bellatrix's black curls and arched her back. She felt her fingers playing in the waistband of her already-drenched panties and immediately stiffened.

Apparently, Bellatrix must have noticed this, because she quickly pulled the fabric down and laughed when Mione tried to cover herself. She was so embarrassed, she turned several shades redder.

"What? Is the baby Mudblood shy?" Bella asked. "I don't have to chain you up, do I?" she cackled. She cocked her head to the left before giving Hermione a very hard slap on her clit. Hermione cried out, and Bella felt a gush at her distress.

She brought her hand down on her clit again, but this time, she let her hand linger. She flicked her clit, loving the reactions she got. She kept eye contact with the girl the entire time. She slowly began to move her digit up and down the small girl's soaked slit. She could tell that the girl wanted her, but was having an inner battle.

"Beg for me, Muddy…" she said, the lust clear in her voice.

"P-P-Please…" she whispered, so softly she was sure Bellatrix hadn't heard it. Bellatrix dipped a finger into her slightly, but quickly pulled back.

"What?" she asked sternly.

"Please…" she moaned, louder this time.

Bellatrix smirked as she said, "What was that?"

Mione's lower lip trembled as she repeated, "P-Please…"

"Please what?"

"P-P-P-Please…" Mione was trembling so much, she could barely stand.

Bella was getting so much pleasure from teasing her, she was reluctant to stop. Hermione's body was shaking so terribly that Bella was sure she wouldn't be able to stand for much longer.

"P-Please! Bellatrix…" her voice cracked as she pleaded.

Bella gave Hermione a very dark look before roughly shoving three fingers into her. She screamed, and Bella was sure she was a virgin. No girl who had ever been touched by a man was this tight. Bella cackled as she moved her fingers in and out.

She went slowly at first, and did not go too deep. She could feel Hermione's walls adjusting around her fingers. She spread her fingers slightly, causing Hermione to whimper loudly. She was so tight, it almost hurt Bella's fingers.

"You're a virgin." It was more a statement than a question.

The best Mione could do was nod and moan. A strange feeling was building inside her, like a balloon was being filled with hot water in the pit of her stomach. She wasn't sure whether or not she liked it. She squealed as Bellatrix's thumb pressed sharply against her clit, her vigorous pace on her opening never ceasing.

Bella couldn't help but laugh at the poor, helpless girl beneath her. She loved teasing her. She increased her rhythm, fucking her harder.

"Yes…Oh, Gods….Fuck! Bellatrix.." Hermione moaned, egging her on.

But Bellatrix Lestrange was not a nice person. She was not here to please a filthy mudblood. She was here for her own pleasure.

Bella felt the girl's walls clenching around her fingers and immediately pulled out, not allowing her to climax.

Hermione looked up at the older witch, flustered, dazed, and almost angry.

"What-" she started, but Bella grabbed her arm and apparated on the spot. When they arrived at their destination, Bella realized they were not where she wanted them to be. She wanted them to be at Malfoy Manor. But instead, they were in some dirty street!

She dragged her into the first building she spotted. None of the muggles around could see them because of the disillusionment charm, but if someone bumped into them, they would be found. She knew Hermione wanted release, and she was determined to have some fun.

Bella noticed that she had walked into some kind of muggle shop, empty but for a woman behind the counter. The woman seemed to have noticed that the door opened, but after no one came in, she quickly went back to her work. Bella moved closer to the woman, and saw that she was very attractive. She looked to be in her 30's, and actually looked a lot like Bellatrix herself.

She licked her lips again.

She quickly locked the door with Alohomora and removed the silencing and disillusionment spells. She cackled as the muggle noticed their presence.

Nellie Lovett gasped in surprise as two women, one naked, appeared out of nowhere in her shop. "What are you-" she started, but shut her mouth when the clothed woman pointed a strange stick at her.

"Don't move," she said sternly. Then she muttered a few words, and the naked girl seemed to stiffen, almost as if she couldn't move.

Mione whimpered slightly when Bellatrix put a binding charm on her. She desperately wanted release, but she also desperately wanted to cover herself up. She noticed the muggle woman staring at her, and she was incredibly embarrassed, even more so than when Bellatrix had exposed her.

"Well, aren't you a pretty little muggle?" Bella said mockingly to the woman.

"What's a m-" the woman started, but Bella put a finger to her lips, silencing her.

"What's your name?" Bella asked seductively.

"E-Elea-I mean, Mrs. Lovett," the woman corrected herself.

Bella smirked at the girl and put a finger under her chin, almost as if she was examining her.

"P-Please, Miss…I-I don't want any-y trouble…" she said timidly.

Bella laughed at the woman's statement before grabbing a handful of her hair and pulling her closer to her. Mrs. Lovett whimpered softly.

Bella pushed Mrs. Lovett against the counter and said, "Well, Mudbaby, how would you like to watch me fuck this muggle?"

Mrs. Lovett looked to Mione, silently begging her not to let this happen. Mione was torn. She desperately needed release, but the small part of her that was left with morals didn't want this to happen to a poor, innocent muggle.

After a moment of thinking, the two women staring at her intently, she gave in. "Please…" she whispered. Mrs. Lovett's eyes widened and she shook her head, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Excellent!" Bella exclaimed, a fake happiness in her voice. She took Mrs. Lovett's face in her hands and brought their lips together. Mrs. Lovett tried to push her away, but the witch was too strong. The tears spilled over onto her cheeks as Bella bit down on her lower lip.

"Please…" Mrs. Lovett begged under Bella's lips. "Please stop…"

Bella slapped her hard, the sound echoing in the otherwise empty room.

"Silence, you filthy muggle! Now get on your knees!" she commanded. But before Mrs. Lovett even had a chance to respond, Bella had pushed her to the floor. She yelped as her knees connected with the floor.

Mrs. Lovett looked at Hermione, her eyes begging her to tell the older witch to stop. But Hermione was so aroused, she could hardly see.

Bella was lifting her skirts up in front of the auburn-haired woman. She looked down at the baker as she kicked her black lace panties off.

"Please me." she commanded.

Nellie looked up at the Death Eater with nothing but fear in her eyes. "W-What?" she asked, her voice trembling terribly.

Bellatrix kicked her in the ribs. "You heard me!" she growled. Nellie was hunched over in pain. This was the last thing she wanted to do today. She had never been with a woman. She was so scared, she considered yelling for her neighbor, Sweeney Todd. But the woman looked so dangerous, she decided against it. She decided to do what the woman requested.

Slowly, she brought her mouth to Bellatrix's soaking entrance and ran her tongue up the woman's slit. She heard a soft groan from above her and felt a hand tangle in her red curls and push upwards so her tongue entered her.

Bellatrix groaned and started bobbing Nellie's head, her tongue penetrating her over and over again.

Mione watched as Mrs. Lovett disappeared under Bellatrix's skirts. She was very surprised when she groaned. She found herself slightly jealous. She wanted to make the most infamous Death Eater groan like that.

Nellie could feel the tears rolling down her face, and she could barely breathe. The smell of Bellatrix was intoxicating, and the fact that she was doing this against her will made her feel sick.

"Stop…crying…you muggle…" Bellatrix muttered between gasps. Bellatrix was pressing her against her clit, and Nellie sucked it between her lips, hoping the woman would leave her alone if she helped her reach her climax.

"Fingers…" Bellatrix moaned. Nellie reluctantly reached up and inserted a finger into her dripping entrance. She began to thrust slowly.

"Another…" she whispered. Nellie could tell she was getting close to her end. She added another finger and starting pumping faster. Bellatrix's walls clenched down on her fingers as she came violently.

When she was finally finished, Bella shoved Mrs. Lovett onto her back and turned to Hermione. "Would you like me to touch you now, my little Mudwhore?"

Mione nodded vigorously. She needed release so badly, she was almost in pain.

Bella smirked evilly. "Fuck the muggle, then," she said simply. This was all a game to her and she wanted both girls to be in as much pain as possible. She chuckled darkly under her breath.

"Release…me…?" Mione gasped.

Bella rolled her eyes and released her, but not before making sure she couldn't run away if she wanted to.

Mione immediately pounced on Mrs. Lovett, latching onto her lips. Mrs. Lovett whimpered against her. Mione broke away for a moment and whispered, not loud enough for Bellatrix to hear, "I won't hurt you. I promise."

Nellie looked up at the younger girl with hope. "Please let me go," she begged.

Bella eyed them hungrily. She actually liked seeing Hermione being dominant with this muggle. At least she was entertaining.

"I can't…but I can give you pleasure," Mione whispered back to the baker. She heard Bellatrix sit down behind them, watching.

Nellie relaxed a little. She felt a lot more comfortable with this girl as opposed to Bellatrix. She relaxed and let Hermione kiss her lightly. She tried to enjoy the kiss as she parted her lips, letting the small girl's tongue enter her mouth. She found herself moaning into Hermione's mouth.

Mione felt she could be more aggressive when Mrs. Lovett opened her mouth. She started kissing her neck, loving the soft sighs coming from the petite muggle. She slowly started moving down, nipping the skin under her lips, until Mrs. Lovett was squirming under her. As she moved down, she unlaced the front of Mrs. Lovett's dress and corset, exposing creamy breasts. Finally, she wrapped her lips around a dark nipple.

Mrs. Lovett moaned loudly as Hermione sucked her breast. Behind them Bellatrix raised an eyebrow. Although she was enjoying their performance, she felt Hermione was being too soft on her. But still, she let the scene progress. Mrs. Lovett had now brought her hands to Hermione's brown curls, a sign that she was becoming more comfortable with the mudblood.

Mione felt Mrs. Lovett's hands tangle in her hair and knew it was a good sign. She nibbled on Mrs. Lovett's nipple, earning a ragged gasp from the redhead. With one hand, she massaged her breast, and the other came to rest on her inner thigh.

Nellie moaned as Hermione got closer to her womanhood. She had never yearned for a woman before, but she was getting aroused, her panties becoming damp. She felt so naughty having the young witch touch her, and the other one watching, and she could already feel the spot between her legs becoming warm and wet with want.

Bella, on the other hand, was not impressed. She didn't want to see Hermione make passionate love to this muggle. She wanted her to break her down and tear her apart.

"You're too soft!" she exclaimed. "She's just a muggle! Fuck her roughly, or you won't get your release!"

Mrs. Lovett's eyes widened again and she looked down to Mione. "Don't worry," Mione whispered before moving farther down.

Nellie panicked slightly. She trusted this girl, but she was still afraid of the older woman. And she knew she was, too. But she had not had sex in a long time, and was afraid of how much pain the young witch was capable of causing her.

Mione met Mrs. Lovett's eyes before focusing on her lower half. She pulled out her wand, which she had completely forgotten about, and said, "Divesto," causing her clothes to fly off her body.

Nellie turned very red as she tried to cover herself. She was now completely exposed, the darker woman looking at her intently and licking her lips. Nellie looked at Hermione with wide eyes but relaxed when she saw no intention of evil. She took a deep breath and tried to relax her body.

With a flick of her wrist, Mione transformed a rolling pin into a rather large pink dildo. She heard Bellatrix cackle loudly from behind her.

Again, Nellie's eyes widened to the size of bowling balls. She didn't think Hermione was going to use anything but fingers, and with this object in view, she was really getting nervous.

Bella couldn't help but laugh at the muggle's reaction. She was pleased to see that Hermione was following her orders, and reminded herself to reward her later.

Mione looked at Mrs. Lovett with sympathetic eyes before kneeling between her legs. She noticed that Mrs. Lovett pressed her hands to the floor, as if trying to brace herself for her upcoming impaling.

Nellie started to sweat when she saw that Hermione looked upset about this. She knew it was going to hurt, and feared it. She positioned herself so she could hopefully take the pain, but started to hyperventilate when she heard Bellatrix laugh darkly under her breath.

Mione leaned down and flicked her tongue over Mrs. Lovett's clit, fearing her reaction. She breathed a sigh of relief when her head tipped back, pressing against the floor, and she moaned softly. She decided to start her off with her fingers, so she put the dildo to the side.

Mrs. Lovett immediately relaxed visibly when Mione put the monstrous tool to the side. She placed her hands between Mrs. Lovett's legs and slowly spread them. She put a hand on each leg, holding her down as she leaned in and sucked her clit into her mouth. The baker squealed and arched her back.

Nellie had never done this before, and nothing had ever felt like this. She was savoring the feel of Hermione's warm, wet tongue on her aching clit. As she continued, Nellie could no longer hold back sweet moans. She was in such heat that she didn't even notice Bellatrix coming over to them.

Bella was so intrigued by the sight in front of her that she couldn't resist. She sat down by Hermione and began to massage her breasts. She could tell the girl was enjoying this because of the louder moans coming from Mrs. Lovett due to the vibrations of Hermione's moans.

The feel of Bellatrix's hands on her breasts while she sucked on Mrs. Lovett's clit was amazing. She let out a guttural groan as Bellatrix tweaked her nipples. Determined to get her release, Mione slowly reached up a shaking hand and inserted one finger into her now-dripping entrance.

Nellie almost screamed with pleasure. She had not been touched like this since her husband's death many years ago. She was so sensitive, that every touch felt like electricity. Her walls clenched over Hermione's finger, trying to savor the feel of it.

Bella slithered over so that she was behind Hermione. She continued to play with her breast as she slowly brought a hand down Hermione's hip to her wet entrance and slipped two fingers in with ease.

Mione gasped loudly as she slid into her.

"More…" she heard Mrs. Lovett moan. She was surprised, but obliged, adding another finger and increasing her rhythm. As Mrs. Lovett's breathing rate increased, Mione began sucking more feverishly.

"The dildo…" Bellatrix said from behind her. Mione looked up to Mrs. Lovett, who nodded vigorously.

Nellie's skin was covered with a sheen of sweat as Hermione fingered her. She watched anxiously as Hermione grabbed the dildo and positioned it at her entrance. She slowly slid it into her wet entrance, letting Nellie adjust to its size.

Bella was becoming very aroused from the sight before her. She added another finger to Hermione's opening, and picked up speed.

Mione kept speeding up, breathing rapidly as Bellatrix added a third finger to her soaking slit. But suddenly, she stopped all movement. Mrs. Lovett whimpered loudly. She quickly pressed a button on the end of the dildo, causing it to vibrate, and plunged it back into Mrs. Lovett.

This time, she did scream. She screamed so loudly, Mione was sure they heard her a block away.

Sweeney Todd stood in his barber shop, looking out the window, absentmindedly polishing his already-spotless razor. His thoughts of his past life were suddenly interrupted by an earsplitting shriek from downstairs.

He growled, thinking Mrs. Lovett had been scared by something completely harmless, like a mouse. He dropped his polishing cloth on the barber's chair and, razor in hand, stormed out the door. He flew down the stairs at an almost inhuman rate, and threw open the door. It seemed Bellatrix had forgotten to lock it.

His jaw dropped at the scene in front of him.

Nellie looked up in surprise, she had completely forgotten about Sweeney. She looked at his face and, in horror, tried desperately to stop what was going on. But she was overwhelmed by Hermione's mouth on her clit and the thick dildo penetrating her.

Bella looked up and noticed somebody had walked in. She noted that it was a muggle, who looked to be in his late 30's. He was very handsome, but wore a very stern look on his face.

She licked her lips and said, "Don't be shy."

Sweeney was stunned. He didn't know what he had been expecting, but it certainly wasn't this. He looked to Mrs. Lovett, who was red-faced and panting as the small girl between her legs continued plunging into her.

Despite his mind's protests, his pants were already getting tighter. He hated the fact that seeing the three women doing what they were doing was arousing him, but it was. Very much so.

Mione heard somebody come in, but she was so focused on fucking Mrs. Lovett that she didn't even look up. She heard Bellatrix say something from behind her, but her mind didn't register what she had said. She sped up, loving the sounds of Mrs. Lovett's moans and gasps.

Bella could feel the muggle staring. He was ruining the mood, what with him not doing anything!

"Don't just stand there!" she shrieked, in an incredibly Bella-like way.

"Well, what do you want me to do?" he snapped back, outraged that this woman would dare to speak to him in such a way.

Nellie didn't think she could get any redder. There he was, the infamous Sweeney Todd, watching her get fucked by two women she didn't even know. She would have stopped if she could, but she was so close to her release, she could barely put together a coherent thought.

Every thrust brought waves of intense pleasure through her body. She could no longer hold back. One last thrust, and her walls clenched tightly around the pink object. She shrieked and squeezed her eyes shut as she came.

When she had finally finished, she was left trembling helplessly on the floor, legs spread for all to see.

Nellie looked up at Sweeney, obviously afraid and ashamed. She could almost see the disgust in his eyes, even without looking into his eyes. But when their eyes did meet, there was something unrecognizable in them.

She looked over to Bellatrix, who was still fingering Hermione. Nellie could tell the girl was in heaven. She had stopped fucking Nellie, and her head had drooped to the ground.

"Ickle little muggle doesn't wanna play? Well if she's no fun, why don't we get rid of her?" Bella asked Sweeney. Mrs. Lovett looked up at Sweeney with large eyes.

"What is a muggle?" Sweeney grunted, his eyes still locked to Mrs. Lovett's.

"It doesn't matter, you swine!" Bella sneered at Sweeney. She could tell Hermione was close by the feel of her walls clamping down on her fingers.

"Kiss her," she said simply.

"Who?" Sweeney was confused.

"This Mrs. Lovett," she said, slightly frustrated. "Hurry up! You are not very amusing, and I will not cease to kill her or you!" she growled.

She was absolutely loving the sound of Hermione's soft moans, getting louder with each thrust.

"No! I'm not kissing Mrs. Lovett! Especially not in her current…state." he finished lamely.

"Really?" she asked, pulling out her wand. "Imperio!"

Immediately Nellie stood up, not knowing why, and walked over to Sweeney. She blatantly threw her arms around his neck and pressed her lips to his.

Sweeney tried to struggle out of her grip, but found he couldn't. He heard Bellatrix cackle from the other side of the room. Despite his repulsion, his cock was becoming harder with each passing second that she pressed her soft body against his.

He felt his partner-in-crime tangle a hand in his hair, and press her other hand to the back of his neck, pulling him closer to her. Somehow, his arms ended up around her waist, his tongue in her mouth.

Nellie couldn't control her actions, but found she wasn't minding them either. She felt Sweeney's tongue enter her mouth and sensed the sweet taste of his tongue. Also unwillingly, she felt herself wrap a leg around his waist, pulling him even closer.

Sweeney felt Mrs. Lovett's bare leg wrap around his waist, and couldn't suppress a groan as her womanhood rubbed against his throbbing erection. He wrapped her other leg around him and slammed her against the wall, kissing her furiously. He didn't know why he was doing it, but he was strangely enjoying it.

Nellie moaned into his mouth as she felt him push her against the wall. She could feel herself regaining some control, but didn't do anything, for fear that Sweeney would stop what he was doing. She began grinding her hips into his, hoping he could feel how wet and warm she already was for him. She moved his hand to her breast and was pleasantly surprised when he squeezed it himself. She ground her hips against his, letting her warmth rub against the bulge in his pants. She deepened the kiss, pulling him closer to her. She moaned as he ran his tongue over her bottom lip.

Bella couldn't help but lick her lips. Although they were muggles, they were arousing her to the point where she needed action. Soon.

Mione was so close, it was painful. So when she felt Bellatrix pull back and stop touching her, she whimpered, "Please…please, no…"

Bella desperately wanted to touch her new toy. Suddenly, she remembered the girl beneath her and got an idea. "You! Male muggle! Come here!" her voice depicted her insanity.

Sweeney was too engulfed in the feel of Mrs. Lovett's soft body against his, that he didn't even notice that Bellatrix had spoken. He just continued kissing the redhead, squeezing her breast.

Nellie could feel the waves of pleasure running through her body as if they were tangible. She moved her hand downward toward the bulge in Sweeney's pants.

The muggle had ignored her! How dare he? He was lucky she hadn't killed him the moment he burst in. Bella jumped away from Hermione, earning her a needy groan, and broke Sweeney and Mrs. Lovett up with her wand.

The two looked at her in surprise as she shrieked, "Fuck her now!" pointing at Hermione. The look of determination on her face showed her patience was short. She glared at Sweeney, who was looking very angry himself.

"You threaten me with a stick," he asked, smirking, "when I have this?" He pulled out his razor and flicked it open, his eyes glinting.

Mione couldn't believe Bellatrix was ordering the muggle to fuck her. Especially because, from the look of the bulge in his pants, he had a rather huge cock. And Mione was still a virgin. She watched in horror as Sweeney mocked her wand, pulling out a simple barber's knife in comparison.

She knew he would suffer for it.

Bellatrix's cackle echoed in the room. She pointed her wand at Sweeney and said, "Crucio."

The simple word made Sweeney fall to the ground with pain while Bella laughed the whole time.

Nellie ran to Sweeney's side, but kept a safe distance, for he was jerking around so much she was afraid he'd hit her.

"Are we done playing games, muggle?" she smirked, enjoying watching Sweeney's body shaking on the floor.

The pain was excruciating. It was as if Sweeney was being electrocuted, while drowning, and burning alive. He would never wish this on anyone, not even that scum Judge Turpin. He convulsed on the floor, eyes squeezed shut. He could hear Mrs. Lovett screaming in the background, and the woman cackling evilly.

Every part of him hurt. This was worse than the torture he had endured in Australia. What was she doing to him? Suddenly, the pain ceased, but the ache was still there. He felt Mrs. Lovett take his hand in hers, and flinched at the sudden contact.

Bella wasn't in the mood to wait for an answer. "Get up! I'm not waiting all day!" She forced Sweeney into a sitting position with her wand.

Nellie caught Sweeney when Bellatrix raised him. Her cheeks were tear-soaked. She tried to speak, but was too frantic to say anything.

"Now listen, you filth. Of course, unless you would like another round of the Cruciatus Curse?"

All Sweeney could do was shake his head. He leaned into Mrs. Lovett, grateful that she was there to support him.

Bella stepped forward until she was next to Sweeney's ear. "Got a treat for you today, muggle. It's not everyday that filth like you gets a chance to fuck a mudblood virgin," she laughed as she pulled away and pushed him toward Hermione. "Divesto," she breathed, and Sweeney's clothes immediately flew off his body.

Nellie could only stare in awe. All these years, she had wanted Sweeney Todd, and now she had to watch him fuck a complete stranger. She felt sick to her stomach.

"P-Please…Bellatrix…" Mione whimpered. She didn't think she could take him. Though she was painfully close to her release, she knew Bellatrix would make him fuck her until she was satisfied with his work.

"Do you think begging will make things better, muddy one?" Bella asked, in her usual bittersweet voice. "You're lucky I'm giving you your release…"

She glanced over to Mrs. Lovett, and couldn't help but laugh under her breath. She couldn't wait to break all three people with one action.

"Now hurry up, muggle! I'm getting impatient!" She picked up her wand to remind Sweeney of her previous actions.

Despite himself, when the witch pulled out her wand, Sweeney crawled over to Hermione, hissing in pain with each movement.

"Please…Bellatrix…please…." he heard the girl beg the woman.

As the man got closer, Mione's fear intensified. She was still trembling, only this time in fear instead of pleasure. She knew that begging would do no good, it might even do some bad, but she still had to try.

"Oh, my little mudbaby, you know when you beg like that, it only makes me want to hurt you even more." Bella snickered. She had moved closer to Hermione and brought the girl's lips to hers in a passionate kiss.

"Now, let the nice…man…have his fun…" she murmured between kisses. "I'll be right here."

Then, she turned to Mrs. Lovett. "You! Come over here! You wouldn't want to miss all the fun we're having, would you?"

Nellie timidly walked over to the three, trying to cover herself again. She looked at Sweeney with sad eyes.

Sweeney knew how much pain this was causing Mrs. Lovett, but there was no way around it. He met her sad gaze as she walked over and reluctantly sat down next to Bellatrix, who had plopped down next to Hermione, grinning madly.

"What am I supposed to do?" Sweeney whispered, his lungs aching so much he couldn't summon a proper voice.

Bella had noticed Mrs. Lovett's light sobs. She would not tolerate so much crying. So she slapped her across the face, causing her lip to start bleeding.

"Shut up, whore. You'll get your fuck."

She turned to answer Sweeney's question. "What are you, stupid? You don't know how to fuck a girl?" she yelled.

Sweeney growled when he saw Mrs. Lovett start to bleed, but kept quiet. He met her eyes for a moment, trying to tell her he was sorry, he didn't want to do this. But still, he climbed on top of Hermione, who was crying openly now, much like Mrs. Lovett. He silently kissed her and felt himself grow harder almost instantly.

Nellie tried to prepare herself mentally for the horror she was about to face, tears flowing freely down her cheeks.

Bella kissed Hermione as Sweeney prepared to enter her. She let her other hand rest on Mrs. Lovett's knee, which made Sweeney glare at her.

Out of the corner of his eye, Sweeney saw Bellatrix's hand come to rest on Mrs. Lovett's leg. He let out an involuntary groan as he positioned himself in Hermione's warmth.

Mione felt Bellatrix's lips press against her own, and tried to focus on them, rather than the pain soon to come. When Sweeney's cock touched her aching slit, despite her distress, she moaned quietly. She heard a sob from beside her, and felt bad for the muggle.

Bellatrix's hand started to travel up Nellie's leg, caressing her skin, leaving her skin tingling long after her hand had passed. Nellie felt so disgusted with herself. She should have done something to stop this maniac, but she was simply too afraid.

Sweeney forced himself to look at Mrs. Lovett again. Her cheeks were tear streaked, her eyes filled with sadness. He held her gaze until she broke away, fresh tears rolling down her cheeks, and the woman's hand still moving up her leg.

Bella's hand rested above Mrs. Lovett's entrance. She looked at Sweeney as she kissed Hermione.

Nellie could feel her stomach churning. She looked down at Bellatrix's hand and closed her eyes tightly.

Suddenly, Sweeney thrust into the girl, burying himself into her heat, groaning at the feel of her walls clenching around him, engulfing him in wet warmth. He heard Mrs. Lovett's pained sobs in the background, but was too lost in pleasure to acknowledge it. He started plunging in and out of the girl quickly, hitting bottom with each thrust.

Mione shrieked at the top of her lungs as the muggle plunged into her. More tears spilled over onto her cheeks, and she clenched her fists so hard, her palms were beginning to bleed.

Bella moaned quietly as Sweeney plunged into Hermione. Seeing the girl's innocence taken like that turned her on. She plunged three fingers into Mrs. Lovett in her excitement, and heard her sob louder.

Nellie felt as though Bellatrix was stabbing her in the heart as she fucked her. It burned. She was not nearly as wet as she should have been. Seeing Sweeney with another woman had completely turned her off, and now she was being touched by this insane woman. She cringed each time Bellatrix went back into her, but she couldn't help but feel horrible for the girl that Sweeney was so violently fucking.

Though she was extremely jealous as the girl got to fuck the man she had wanted for so many years, she noticed that the girl was in intense pain. Almost out of instinct, she brought her hand down and started rubbing her clit, trying to make her more comfortable. She pinched it sweetly between her fingers and rubbed hard, but not hard enough to hurt the poor girl even more.

Mione was experiencing the worst pain she had ever felt in her life. It was like she was being ripped in half. With every thrust, she screamed louder, her lungs begging for air, but not being able to take any in. Her eyes were squeezed shut to the point that she was seeing vibrant colors.

But suddenly, she felt fingers on her clit. Her eyes snapped open, feeling intense pleasure wash over her. The fingers pinched and pulled lightly, bringing her closer to ecstasy with each passing second. Despite the intense pain caused by the muggle's brutal thrusts, the fingers were making her gasp and moan.

Bella watched, extremely surprised, as the scene before her unfolded. She dug her nails into Mrs. Lovett's warmth which made the baker scream and clutch Hermione's clit tightly in her fingers.

Nellie noticed that the girl Sweeney was penetrating was getting immense pleasure from her fingers. She smiled to herself. At least she was happier now. Suddenly, she felt Bellatrix's nails dig deep into her center again. The contact made her scream in pain and pinch hard on Hermione's clit.

The combination of Sweeney's thrusts, which were becoming almost bearable, mixed with the fingers on her sensitive bud, had Mione dangerously close to her release. But when the fingers sharply pinched her clit, she was pushed over the edge.

Bella wanted to be the one to give Hermione her release. She saw she was starting to fall, and quickly pulled her fingers from Mrs. Lovett. She pushed Sweeney out of the way and replaced his cock with four fingers, which she plunged into her at a breakneck speed.

Nellie was surprised that Bellatrix had pulled away, and the shock left her mouth gaping open.

Sweeney growled as Bellatrix pushed him off the gasping girl. His cock was throbbing so much, it really was hurting. Then he saw Mrs. Lovett, looking flustered and sexy. He immediately clambered over to her and climbed on top of her, kissing here and picking up where they had left off.

The orgasm hit Mione like a brick wall. She shrieked and gasped for breath as her body spasmed on the floor. Her inner walls clenched around nothing until Bellatrix's fingers penetrated her. Her muscles tensed and her eyes squeezed shut, waves of intense pleasure washing over her.

Bella didn't stop. She continued thrusting into the girl, loving the sound of her ragged breathing. She was getting so aroused from just watching the girl orgasm. She could feel herself dripping. But she wanted more.

"Pleasure me," she whispered into Hermione's ear.

Nellie kissed Sweeney with more passion than any kiss she had ever had. She had never had such a drastic change of emotion in such a short period of time. She could feel Sweeney's hard cock pushing into her stomach, and it made her ache with arousal. She grabbed his cock and began moving her hand, trying to move him down to her entrance.

Mione heard Bellatrix whisper into her ear, but didn't comprehend what she had said, as she was quickly thrown into another orgasm.

Sweeney let out a guttural groan when Mrs. Lovett's small, warm hand wrapped around his pulsating length. He needed release. He quickly positioned himself against her entrance, shivers making their way up his spine as his sensitive tip was pressed into her core.

Nellie moaned loudly as Sweeney's tip pushed against her. She prepared herself for what was to come.

Bella deepened the kiss. "Please…" she almost begged. But Bella said it in a more demanding way. She began kissing down Hermione's neck.

Mione was stunned. Bellatrix Lestrange had just said please! She let out a soft moan when she felt Bellatrix nip at her skin.

Sweeney smirked as he teased her, dipping in slightly, but then pulling back out. She whined and pulled him closer to her.

"Patience…" he purred in her ear.

She whimpered and kissed him forcefully. He smirked against her mouth and continued down. He kissed her neck, licking and nipping at the skin as he went.

She moaned as he nipped and kissed her skin. She thrust her hips toward the tip of his member desperately. She couldn't stop trembling, she was so close to the thing she wanted most.

Bella could almost feel her arousal dripping down her leg. Suddenly her clothes felt extremely hot and clingy. She began to undress as she kissed Hermione's neck.

"Don't make me ask again," she commanded the younger witch.

Mione nodded, giving in to her own desire. Suddenly, she rolled over, pinning Bellatrix to the ground beneath her. She kissed her, nibbling on her lower lip.

Sweeney kissed down Mrs. Lovett's chest, circling her breasts. She trembled under him, still thrusting up toward him, but he would make her wait. He wrapped his lips around a per nipple, making Mrs. Lovett moan and arch her back. Sweeney smirked inwardly at her reaction and sucked the hardened peak between his lips.

Nellie was in her glory. She felt Sweeney's lush lips on her breast, and his little love bites were sending shivers through her body. She tangled her hands in his untamable black locks, pulling him closer to her. His tip was still at her entrance, and she didn't want to wait anymore.

"Please, Sweeney…please…" she begged.

Bella looked devilishly up at Hermione. She was not used to being dominated, but strangely, she found she liked the feeling. She deepened the kiss and began to run her fingers down Hermione's back.

Mione savored the moment. Laying on top of the most infamous Death Eater, Bellatrix Lestrange, and not being Crucio'ed to death. As she kissed her, she reached into Bellatrix's dress and pulled out her wand.

"Divesto," she breathed, removing what was left of Bellatrix's clothing.

Sweeney massaged Mrs. Lovett's breasts in his hands as he moved further down. He trailed light kisses down her toned stomach, but not going to the place she wanted him most.

Bella's heart pounded with anticipation. She looked up at Hermione and nodded. She felt a gush just looking at the young Gryffindor.

When Bellatrix nodded, Mione didn't need any more convincing. She leaned down and nipped at Bellatrix's nipple, looking up to watch her reaction.

Nellie shuddered as Sweeney moved farther downwards, but not far enough. She tried to push his head down, but he resisted.

Bella gripped Hermione's hair tightly when she nipped her sensitive peak. Hermione yelped lightly and bit down hard on her nipple, hard enough to draw blood. She couldn't hold in her loud moan.

Sweeney felt Mrs. Lovett trying desperately to push him farther down, but he wouldn't let her. He looked up into her eyes, smirking.

Mione was surprised when Bellatrix pulled her hair. She accidentally bit down on her nipple and tasted blood. It repulsed her. She would pay for that.

Nellie had her hands tangled in Sweeney's hair, still trying to push him toward her core.

"Please…" she begged quietly, "Please, Sweeney…I need this…"

She was so aroused, it was painful.

"Patience, pet," he murmured against her skin as he finally moved down, now facing her dripping entrance. He was thoroughly enjoying her whimpers and moans, begging for release. He ran a teasing finger across her slit. She bucked her hips and whimpered again.

Mione swirled her tongue around the older witch's nipple, bringing about little gasps and moans. Finally unable to stand the taste of her blood, she switched to her other nipple.

Nellie could feel her arousal running down her leg. "Please, Sweeney…" she pleaded again, "Please…it hurts…"

She was almost in tears again, she was so desperate. She needed him to release her.

Bella was getting desperate. She was so wet, and she needed her climax.

"Fuck me now, mudblood," she whispered, grabbing Hermione's hand and trying to bring it down to her center.

All Sweeney did was give Mrs. Lovett a look that said more than his words could've. He lightly flicked his tongue over her slick clit, causing her to cry out and arch her back. Sweeney smirked at her reaction. She was so sensitive.

Mione wriggled her hand out of Bellatrix's grasp, making the woman growl in frustration.

"Not yet," she said, still lapping at her breast.

Nellie hated how he was teasing her. She wanted him to take her, hard and fast. She couldn't stand how he played with her. She pressed her hands against the floor, arching her back even more.

"Fuck me now! You filthy mudblood…!" Bella growled, "I will put you under imperio, you little…" she trailed off, getting lost in the way Hermione was suckling her breast.

After one particularly needy moan, Sweeney, being the merciful man that was, slowly inserted one finger into Mrs. Lovett. He felt her walls clenching around his finger, her moans like music to his ears.

Mione smiled to herself as Bellatrix trailed off. She sucked harder, loving how much Bellatrix was enjoying it.

Nellie let out a moan of relief as Sweeney's digit penetrated her. She clamped down, savoring his touch.

Bella's arousal was causing her to act very uncharacteristically. Yes, she loved Hermione's dominance, for whatever reason, but she didn't like how she teased her.

"Hermione, please…" she begged quietly. She looked into the girl's eyes from where she was suckling her. "Please fuck me…I need it…please…"

Mione was so stunned that she actually stopped pleasing Bellatrix. Not only had she said please again, but she had called her by her name! Mione found that she liked it when Bellatrix begged.

She liked it a lot.

"Beg," she whispered.

Sweeney thrust slowly into Mrs. Lovett, drawing soft sounds of pleasure from the baker. Again, he lowered his head and flicked his tongue over her clit.

A part of Bella hated that Hermione had this power over her, but another part of her liked it, and she needed release.

"Please…" she whispered.

"What was that?" Mione responded, knowing exactly what she had said.

"Please, Hermione…"

"Please what?"

"Please fuck me…"

"Hmm…" Mione said, pausing, as if she were in deep thought. "I don't know if you deserve it."

"Please! Hermione, please…" Tears were making their way to Bella's eyes now, she needed her relief so badly.

Nellie thrust her hips with Sweeney's finger, wanting more than he was giving her. "More…please…" she pleaded with the barber. She wanted him to push her to her limits. She moaned loudly as he thrust his finger slowly into her.

Rolling his eyes, Sweeney inserted another finger into her and increased his rhythm. He took her clit between her lips and sucked brutally.

"Please, Hermione…I'll do anything…please!" Bella begged again, feeling degraded and ashamed, but strangely enjoying it.

Nellie was covered from head to toe in sweat. This man was driving her crazy. "Please, Sweeney…" she moaned, still thrusting desperately with his fingers.

Finally, Sweeney decided he couldn't stall anymore. He quickly drew his fingers out of her, causing her to groan in frustration. Looking straight into her eyes, he licked her juices off his fingers, savoring the taste of her arousal.

Shivers ran up Mione's spine at the sound of Bellatrix's desperate voice. She found she couldn't torture herself anymore. Just touching Bellatrix, having her at her mercy, had been arousing her to the point that she could barely form a coherent thought anymore. So she slowly moved down until she face Bellatrix's soaking opening.

Nellie nodded desperately. He was going to fuck her. She spread her legs slightly, readying herself for what would soon come.

"Yes…please, Hermione…" Bella still begged as Hermione moved farther down, between her legs.

Sweeney moved up, positioning himself at her entrance. He looked into her eyes, and she nodded again. He leaned down to kiss her as he plunged into her.

Mione smirked at Bellatrix's neediness and indulged her, flicking her tongue across her clit. She heard Bellatrix cry out as she tangled her hands in her hair, arching her back. She did it again, and Bellatrix trembled under her.

Nellie panted as Sweeney fucked her vigorously. "God…" she moaned against his lips, her walls tightening around Sweeney's member.

Bella arched as Hermione teased her. Her forehead was covered in sweat, her body trembling uncontrollably. She gripped Hermione's hair, but not too roughly. She didn't want the girl to stop. "Yes…" she moaned.

Sweeney plunged into Mrs. Lovett at an inhuman rate. She moaned and gasped beneath him, her fingernails clawing at his back, her hips meeting his every thrust.

Her walls clenched around his length, causing him to groan loudly. His hand pressed against the floor on either side of her head as he kissed her, still fucking her animalistically.

With no warning whatsoever, Mione plunged three fingers into Bellatrix's waiting entrance. She sucked her clit into her mouth and rolled it between her lips.

Nellie gripped Sweeney's back hard enough to leave marks. She cried out every time he entered her, already feeling another orgasm building.

Bella grunted as Hermione shoved three fingers into her. It had been awhile since she had been fucked, but she loved the pain the younger witch was causing. Her mouth was driving her over the edge.

Sweeney hissed as Mrs. Lovett's nails dug into his back. But the mixture of pleasure and pain was bringing him closer to ecstasy. Her inner walls caressed his cock with their wet warmth. That alone was enough to send him over the edge. But he fought it.

Mione brushed her teeth over Bellatrix's sensitive bud as she added a fourth finger and increased her speed. Bellatrix's mewls of pleasure were driving her crazy.

God, Sweeney was so huge. Every time he thrust into her, he hit bottom, a feeling that Nellie had never experienced before.

Bella clutched Hermione's hair a little tighter. She loved the feel of Hermione's teeth on her clit. Her inner walls began to clamp down on Hermione's fingers as the younger witch fucked her.

Mione felt Bellatrix tightening around her fingers, and knew she was close to her release. Her breathing started getting heavier, and she squeezed her eyes shut. Just as Bellatrix was about to climax, Mione pulled her fingers out of her and backed up, leaving her panting, unable to reach her climax.

Bella looked up at Hermione. "No-o…please…" she whimpered.

She was so close, and Hermione had just stopped. She was so close, it hurt.

"Please me, and you'll get your release," Mione said simply, laying down in front of the flustered witch.

Bella gave the girl a very confused look, but nonetheless, she moved between her legs. She spread her legs far apart, and noticed that she was also extremely wet. She moved down and took Hermione's clit into her, sucking very hard.

Mione groaned loudly when Bellatrix took her sensitive bud into her hot mouth. She felt her tongue lapping at her clit, and her teeth brushing over it. She moaned and arched her back as Bellatrix inserted one finger into her.

Bella quickly added two more fingers to the very slippery witch as she lightly bit down on her clit, running her tongue up her slit. She moved her fingers upward, hitting Hermione's g-spot with each thrust.

Suddenly, Bella got an idea. She removed her fingers from Hermione and walked to the counter. She bent over and grabbed the dildo the Hermione had conjured earlier.

Mione whimpered when Bellatrix left, but she grinned when she opened her eyes and saw her walking back with the large dildo.

Bella positioned the dildo into Hermione's entrance and, without warning, plunged it into her, earning a ragged gasp from the small girl. She started fucking her roughly, her hand a blur.

"The…button…" Mione gasped between moans.

Bella smirked as she pushed the button to make the object vibrate.

When it started vibrating, Mione screamed and came immediately. Waves of pleasure washed over her, and she squeezed her eyes shut, her mouth going slack with pleasure.

Bella let Hermione ride out her orgasm, and saw her body go limp. She looked at her, her eyes begging for release.

"Please, Hermione…" she begged.

Mione nodded and breathed, "Hang on…"

Softly, Bella leaned down to kiss Hermione, almost passionately.

Mione kissed her back, opening her mouth and deepening the kiss.

"Please, Mione," she whispered as she pulled back, scooting backwards and spreading her legs.

Mione nodded again and crawled over to her, grabbing the dildo on her way. Fortunately, Bellatrix hadn't seen her grab it. She wanted to surprise her with it.

"Please," she whimpered again. Mione settled between her legs and spread them even more.

Bella looked at Hermione, thrusting her hips toward her. She wanted Hermione to release her. She closed her eyes and waited. But her just-closed eyes snapped back open when she felt something hard at her entrance.

Without warning, Hermione shoved the dildo into Bellatrix, causing her to scream and buck her hips. She took up a furious pace, her hand just a blur.

Bella screamed as Hermione plunged the dildo into her. It stretched her walls to the extreme. She panted as Hermione roughly fucked her.

As Mione fucked the older witch, she pushed the button on the end of the dildo, and it started vibrating.

"God," Bella moaned as she felt the large object begin to vibrate. "Oh, God, harder."

Mione obliged, increasing her speed and plunging the dildo into her with more force. With her other hand, she started rubbing Bellatrix's clit furiously.

Bella was overwhelmed with pleasure. When Hermione started rubbing her clit, her walls clamped down on the object inside her. She panted as her orgasm overtook her.

Mione watched as Bellatrix screamed on the floor in front of her, climaxing violently. Her face was flushed, her body covered in sweat, her back arching, her brown eyes closed in ecstasy. When her release finally came to an end, she lay limply on the floor.

Bella's walls clenched tightly around the object. She let out a shriek as she pressed her hands against the floor for support. "Oh, God, Hermione."

Nellie felt her orgasm coming on. She felt it build up in her stomach, like white-hot heat, as Sweeney fucked her senseless. Her vision began to blur and her breathing became unsteady. She let her release take over her body as pleasure ran through her like electricity.

Sweeney groaned and let go when Mrs. Lovett climaxed, coming deep into her. He shuddered in pleasure and collapsed on top of the small baker. However, he soon realized that Mrs. Lovett wouldn't be able to stand his weight for much longer, and rolled off her.

She immediately snuggled up next to him. He wrapped his arms around her and leaned his head on the floor, closing his eyes. Then, he heard a cackle from behind him.

"You' don't think we're done, do you?" the insane woman asked.

Then, Sweeney got an idea. "Nellie," he whispered.

"Yes?" she breathed.

"I have an idea."

"Yes, Mr. T?" she asked, trying to kiss his jaw.

"Do you want to get back at that woman?"

Nellie had to think for a second. That woman was vile. She had made her watch the man she loved rape an innocent girl. But she didn't want to watch anyone die in front of her.

"You're not going to kill her?" Nellie asked, scared of his answer.

"It's tempting, but no. but so you want to get back at her?"

"Yes," she nodded vigorously.

"I want you and the girl to hold her down while I fuck her."

Nellie thought about what he had said. She thought it was kind of unfair that Sweeney got to have all the fun. "Can I play with her, too?" she asked.

Sweeney raised his eyebrows. "You want to play with her?"

She nodded again. "You'll see, love. Don't you worry. You just do what you need to do," she whispered in his ear. "You distract her, I'll talk to the girl."

Sweeney nodded and stood up, offering Mrs. Lovett a hand. She took it gratefully, and he pulled her to her feet. He calmly walked over to Bellatrix before wrapping an arm around her small waist, pulling her to him, and kissing her.

Nellie hurried over to Hermione, pulling her into a corner. "You want to get back at that woman?" she asked quickly.

Mione was surprised. "Get back at her?"

"Yes, love. Get back at her."

"I want to," she started. A grin spread across Mrs. Lovett's face, but it faded as she continued, "but she'll kill us. She's very moody."

After a moment of thought, Nellie said, "We won't let her kill us!"

"How do you expect to do that?"

"She'll be too sore to! Just help me!" she was almost pleading now.

Mione looked worried. "I don't know…she's dangerous."

"I understand that! Now will you help me or not?"

After Hermione didn't answer for a minute, she added, "Remember what she made Sweeney do."

Mione put a hand below her stomach, remembering the pain. "Fine. What are we going to do?"

Bella tangled her hands in Sweeney's hair, pulling him closer to her. His tongue ran over her lower lip, silently asking for entrance. She obliged, opening her mouth, and feeling his tongue penetrate her. She moaned softly into his mouth when his erection pressed against her stomach.

Then, she remembered Hermione and Mrs. Lovett. She broke the kiss and looked around. They were standing in a corner, whispering. Hermione nodded, and they turned around. "What are you doing?" she snapped. "Get over here!"

With one last exchanged glance, Nellie and Hermione charged toward the two. Sweeney stepped away and let them pounce on her, pinning her to the floor. Hermione had Bellatrix's legs pinned to the ground, and Nellie had her arms above her head.

"What do you think you're doing?" Bellatrix screeched.

"We have a special treat for you, Bellatrix," Mione responded.

Bella was outraged. She was completely immobile. "Let me go, you filth!" She struggled against their grasp, to no avail.

Mione exchanged another glance with Mrs. Lovett, who seemed to understand what she had in mind.

"Sweeney," Mrs. Lovett said. "Hold her down."

Sweeney nodded and took Hermione's place, while she scampered over to the other side of the room.

Bella spit up at the muggles, disgusted that she couldn't move.

Nellie almost laughed at the fact that this woman was so angry at not being able to control the situation.

Mione ran around the shop, searching for her wand. Finally, she spotted it in a corner. She sprinted over and snatched it, running back to the three.

Terror filled Sweeney as he saw the girl run back with what the woman had tortured him with.

Mione noticed the scared look on his face and said, "Don't worry. This is for her."

Bella growled at Hermione. "Don't you dare!" she yelled, glaring at the girl.

Mione smirked and waved her wand, casting a non-verbal bondage spell.

As Sweeney and Mrs. Lovett stood up, Bella tried desperately to move, but found she couldn't. "No! You filthy mudblood whore! Let me go! Now!" she roared.

Nellie couldn't help but laugh under her breath as she watched Bella struggle against her invisible bonds.

"No," Mione stated simply, grabbing the dildo. With another flick of her wrist, it grew to almost twice its previous size. She saw Bellatrix's eyes widen and smirked. She cast a quick lubrication spell on it and handed it to Mrs. Lovett.

Nellie licked her lips as Hermione handed her the dildo. The girl was thinking the same thing she was. She grabbed it and approached Bellatrix, who was now vulgarly cursing each one of them. She sat down next to her and smiled at her, a dark glint in her eyes.

Hermione sat down next to her. Nellie lifted two fingers to Hermione's mouth. She took them in and sucked on them, coating them in saliva. She pulled her fingers from Hermione's mouth and brought them to Bellatrix's tight behind.

She roughly shoved them in, pulling a scream from Bellatrix's lips, and causing her to arch her back in pain.

Sweeney licked his lips as he watched Mrs. Lovett shove her fingers into the woman. He slowly got to his knees between her spread legs and positioned himself at her entrance.

Tears sprang to Bella's eyes. She didn't like Mrs. Lovett violating her like this. She felt Sweeney's tip at her entrance. "Don't you dare!" she threatened.

Nellie almost laughed at Bellatrix's threats and spread her fingers inside her, causing the witch to scream again, a tear rolling down her face.

Sweeney chose that moment to plunge into her. He propped himself up on his hands, resting on either side of the witch. She screamed when he thrust into her, more tears rolling down her cheeks. He started up a vigorous pace, painfully hitting bottom with each thrust.

Mione reached across her and gripped a breast in each hand. She dug her nails into the soft flesh and squeezed brutally, causing Bellatrix to cry out.

Bella was overwhelmed with pain. She felt so stretched that she was sure she was going to rip in half. She was gasping for breath, when she felt her breast being pulled harshly. She cried out louder, trying not to cry.

Nellie smirked at the woman. She was in so much pain, yet she felt that it wasn't enough. She grabbed the dildo from her side and pulled her fingers out of the woman, only to slam the huge dildo back into Bellatrix.

Bella felt Mrs. Lovett pull out, but before she could even breath a sigh of relief, the dildo was shoved into her. It was so painful, she was sure she was being ripped in two.

"Please…" she begged. The pain was so intense, she was starting to see stars.

Mione smirked at her pleading. She pinched the dark nipples between his fingernails, drawing blood. It took all her strength to keep from leaning down and cleaning the pale skin.

Sweeney grunted as he fucked Bellatrix animalistically. He watched the rebellious tears escape from her eyes, her face twisted into an expression of pure pain.

Nellie could tell Bellatrix was in pain because of the red streaks appearing on the dildo. She smiled. At least she was suffering.

Bella gritted her teeth against the pain. The pain was so overwhelming that she started pleading again. "Please…please stop…Mione…please…" she begged.

Mione noticed the blood on the dildo, and almost felt bad for Bellatrix. But that feeling faded as she watched Sweeney's cock disappear into the Death Eater again and again, and she was reminded of the pain she had caused.

Bella tried to concentrate on Sweeney hitting her pleasure spot, but was blinded by the pain of the dildo inside her. Although, the pain was slightly subsiding because she was so stretched now. The pain on her chest was also severe. She knew that Hermione was leaving marks.

Bellatrix's own personal lube was making it easier for Nellie to push the dildo into her. She started pumping even faster, loving the pained sounds coming from Bellatrix's mouth.

Bella was sobbing openly, everything becoming overwhelming. Slowly, the combinations were starting to feel sort of good. She was so stretched that the feeling of the two things inside her was gradually pushing her painfully over the edge.

She wished she could grip something as her walls stared clamping onto Sweeney's member, which quickly brought him to orgasm.

Her own climax racked her body like nothing before. She let out a loud scream as her earth-shattering orgasm made her head spin. When she finally finished coming, she looked up at Hermione.

"Please release me," she said calmly.

Mione exchanged a glance with Sweeney and Mrs. Lovett.

Nellie wasn't sure if she wanted this woman free, but she nodded anyway.

"I said release me!" Bella commanded.

"Stand back," Mione said cautiously. Sweeney and Mrs. Lovett immediately pulled out of her and stood, backing up. Sweeney put a protective arm around her. Mione walked to the other side of he counter before waving her wand, releasing Bellatrix from her invisible bonds.

Bella quickly got up and grabbed her clothes, trying to cover up her nakedness. She threw Hermione her clothes and started getting dressed.

Nellie just stared at Sweeney then at the woman.

Mione confusedly caught her clothes. She hadn't blown up. She hadn't cursed them to death. She had even told them off. She met Mrs. Lovett's confused glance and shrugged her shoulders before beginning to dress herself.

When she was finished, she turned to Sweeney and Mrs. Lovett. "You may be muggles, but you fuck very well," she said.

She smiled awkwardly before grabbing Hermione's arm and whispering, "I'll take care of you later," before apparating, with Hermione still not fully dressed.

"Did she just say we fuck well?" Sweeney asked quietly when they were gone.

"I…I think she did…"


End file.
